


Sun, Sea and Screaming Toddlers

by artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme)



Series: CSFE Prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Series, Triplets, cs children, csfe, csficexchange, prompt#2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/artistic-writer
Summary: There were many things in her life that Emma regretted.  Right now, one of them was falling for Killian Jones and his mystic blue eyes, perfect heavenly accent and the stupid boyish grin that always made her smile.  She had never felt like this before this very second, when she had realised that it was with that boyish grin, sultry voice and a quirk of his eyebrow, Killian Jones, her husband, her true love and father of her children, had declared it a ‘splendid’ idea to take their two year old triplets on vacation.  At the same time.





	Sun, Sea and Screaming Toddlers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my Drabble fic 'Frustration' and was written for prompt #2:   
> Write a CS drabble/ficlet that includes one or all of the following elements:  
> \- Airport/Train Station/Bus Station/Travel Hub   
> \- A lost shoe  
> \- The dialogue, “Do you have any other interesting hobbies I should know about?” “Why did it have to be you?” “Did you just quote [insert movie of your choice]?”

There were many things in her life that Emma regretted. Right now, one of them was falling for Killian Jones and his mystic blue eyes, perfect heavenly accent and the stupid boyish grin that always made her smile. She had never felt like this before this very second, when she had realised that it was with that boyish grin, sultry voice and a quirk of his eyebrow, Killian Jones, her husband, her true love and father of her children, had declared it a ‘splendid’ idea to take their two year old triplets on vacation. At the same time.

Emma loved her children absolutely (there was no giving them back now anyway) but when her mother warned of ‘the terrible twos’ she thought she was joking. It had to be a myth, right? How did parents survive a period in their child’s life when they simultaneously wanted to scream at every second of the day and cry themselves into a fit of rage? As it turned out, from the looks of sympathy flying her way as she tried to soothe one of the girls in the middle of a busy airport, that it was in fact very real and other parents felt her pain.

“Mom,” Henry called over the crying toddler in his arms. “She’s lost a shoe,” he grumbled as he tried desperately to reposition the squirming girl in his arms, fighting with her as she tried to wiggle free.

“Jesus Christ!” Emma groaned, exasperated by the toddler she was holding who had decided that her hair should absolutely not be in pigtails anymore, had pulled the ties from her black locks and had tossed them at her father with a giggle. “Killian, can you…”

“Of course, love,” Killian nodded, his own little raven haired tearaway pulling on the chain around his neck. “Let me just…”

“No!” Emma screeched and Killian froze with toddler number three mere inches from the ground. He looked at Emma, wide eyed and paralysed with the fear only a husband knows. “Killian, we are in an airport. Don’t you dare put her down.”

“Then how am I supposed to fetch the shoe?” Killian asked, tossing the small girl back into his arms.

“I’ve got it,” Henry grunted, bending to pick up the fallen canvas sneaker and waving it in front of his sister’s face. 

“Good lad,” Killian beamed, his voice a little strangled from toddler number three choking him with his own chain. 

Henry smirked triumphantly but it was short lived. His sister had other ideas and grabbed it from his hands with a pout, clutched it to her chest and then, with a wry smirk and a gleeful giggle, tossed it over his shoulder where it landed with a dull smack.

Emma looked at Killian who looked at Henry who looked back to Emma. She rolled her eyes and nearly dropped toddler number two when the girl decided to go totally limp in her arms in an attempt to reach the ground. Her children were like greyhounds, spring loaded behind the gate and ready to run as soon as they were able to, but letting them reach the floor in a packed airport would be nothing short of mayhem.

“Girls!” Emma huffed and put on her strongest mom voice. All three of the toddlers froze and stared at her, open mouthed and with a worried look on their faces. Henry and Killian also froze, unsure whether they were about to get giggling or screaming piped directly into their ears from the girls in their arms. Emma strode over the Henry, grabbing toddler number one’s foot and wiggling it from side to side.

“Hope…” She began sternly.

“Emily,” Henry said softly when the girl in his arms looked at him confused. Emma sighed again.

“Emily,” She correctly quickly. “What has mommy told you about shoes?” Emma asked gently, hiding the tension in her words behind a forced smile the toddler was absolutely not buying.

“No shoes!” Emily screamed, hiding her face in Henry’s neck.

“Maybe she has hot feet?” Killian suggested and then shrunk under Emma’s glare. “One...hot foot?” He offered sheepishly.

“Maybe she is practising for some awesome sports career?” Henry chuckled.

“Do you have any other interesting hobbies mommy should know about?” Emma asked Emily sweetly but the girl stuck out her bottom lip and frowned. She was not amused. Emma shook her head and blew out a breath. “Why did it have to be you?” She whined, reaching out and rubbing her hand over Emily’s shoulder. “You were the good one,” she pouted.

“Not anymore it seems,” Killian said sadly. “Now we have no good ones left. They are all bad.”

“Hush,” Emma demanded, spinning to face him. “None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for you.” Killian smiled at her and moved to wrap her and toddler number two into his embrace. Hope, in Emma’s arms and Willa in Killian’s, bumped heads and like a pair of banshees began a high pitched screech that caused everybody to look their way.

“Oh, great,” Henry bounced Emily in his arms when for no reason other than her sisters were singing the song of their people, she began screaming too.

“I’m getting too old for this shit,” Emma sighed, kissing the bump on Hope’s head.

“Did you just quote Lethal Weapon?” Henry laughed.

“She does that a lot,” Killian told him as he rocked Willa from side to side.

“This vacation was such a bad idea,” Emma huffed sadly, turning to Killian. “Why did I believe you when you said this would be easy?”

“Because, love,” he began smoothly, stepping back into her embrace but leaning away so that the miniature MMA fighters in their arms couldn’t get within striking distance if each other. “I smiled and told you how much I loved you and you fell for my charm,” he beamed. “Again.”

“Pirate,” Emma rolled her eyes and let him kiss her, her stress fading away with a content hum.

“Indeed,” Killian purred against her lips.

“Hey, look!” Henry shouted excitedly and both Emma and Killian looked over at him, noticing he was holding up the brochure to their hotel. “It says here the hotel has a creche!”

Emma’s face erupted into an almost sadistic grin. “Sun, sea and creche, here we come!”


End file.
